ehhwfandomcom-20200213-history
E.H.H.W Cemetery
E.H.H.W Cemetery Welcome to the cemetery, where our dead members rest.It is sorted into two groups, The Lesser and The Honored. The Lesser Deadeye: R.I.P March 20 1987 - October 10,2012 He died on a jet crash with Yumori on a jet to give a classified info to dj.Unfortunately, a swarm of A.H.H.W Pilots or the Branch on A.H.H.W.P.B. (Agency Against Hank Wibbleton Pilot Branch) made the jet to pieces and killing Deadeye. Zane Zatsuken: RIP June 17,1990 - September 2012 He died while being kidnapped by agents on the night.Zane got killed before even Yumori woke up because of the sound of the gun. Teh Deputy: January 31,1989- Febuary 1, 2013 Truely a sad death, he was a good informant, even sadder he was dieing from a A.A.H.W auditor infection, he died on midnight, just after hiws birthday, which was 3 seconds before midnight, he will be missed, DJ himself was a good friend since childhood, and he enscribed on the headstone this phraze in their secret lanugage they had invented as kids: Dus Eximus Relado! (Death is waiting for everyone, but in dying we see our friends again, together then forever!) Music played at funeral: Mad World, Light Otaku remix (look in newgrounds for this music) Pi: His death was simple: Death By Pie, it wasn't a sad funeral, in fact it was the best funeral they had ever had, he was spying on the pie guy, who had been suspected as using Improbability powers to do crazy stuff, such as levitating stuff, pulling pies out of his hat and pulling an entire shelf that had pies in it out of his hat, however before he could get any info, he had killed himself by indulging in to many pies, hank was the one laughing hardest at this funeral, which creeped everyone out, he was usually the one to never smile, so to hear him laughing so loudly made everyone shit themselves. Music played: I'm So Glad I'm Coming Home (Trollolol) (Zeta or Ares or Dj or Blud you can add some funny and normal deaths on this. The Honored Yumori:RIP May 10 1996 - January 2,2013 Yumori is a commander at EHHW.He died when he tried to stop the nuke with his sword.When he stopped it, it goes boom and he is killed but masumane isnt destroyed.So its at his grave as you can see. Music played: Akira Yamaoka - Not Forever Omega:RIP September 22 1988- September 22 2011 Omega, both leader to Bolverk squad and a friend to Xero, he died while facing Kary-08, only to come alive again through XV's virus, Xero had to end his life there under his order, enscribed on his headstone is something the ressurected Askad, Xero and the new Kary put on there: Never forget. Sanford-RIHAG(Rest In Honour And Glory) Sanford, a comrad and a friend, he died in the heat and glory of battle, deimos was his best friend, and a comrade since the begining, he will not be forgotten by deimos, as it says on his headstone: "never alone, always together, sanford and deimos, best friends forever"